muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie Through the Years
Was Moldy Hay really an early Ernie? Where does that info come from?Scooter 20:35, 6 February 2006 (UTC) : I don't know if he was an early Ernie, per se, but the design similarities are pretty obvious. I think the text should be clearer. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:12, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::It might be a coincidence that they two look somewhat similar, or it could have been an intentional evolution. I think we should be ã little clearer on this, or we should just stay away from perpetuating unconfirmed rumors/speculation. That is, unless someone has a source that Ernie did evolve from Moldy Hay. -- BradFraggle 22:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :::It was me who added him. I was just following the lead of the Bert Through the Years page. Whatever we decide, we should do the same thing for both of them. GrantHarding 22:40, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. It's not as clear cut as with Cigar Box Frackle and Gonzo. I think part of the problem is the wording, but also the nature of the development. I'd agree that Moldy Hay can be seen as a step in the development of Ernie, but then in much the same way one could say that Delbert the La Choy Dragon was a prototype for Big Bird (and in as far as technical development and aesthetics go, he was). Maybe something like this: "Moldy Hay's orange fleshy skin and wide-mouthed grin are traits that would later be refined into Ernie?" --Andrew, Aleal 22:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Complicating evidence: This image from the old Henson.com Featured Creature, and similar sketches in the Works which show an early Ernie design with messier hair, akin to Moldy Hay, no eyes, and huge ears. --''Aleal 22:50, 6 February 2006 (UTC)'' ::::::Yeah, I like the sentence you wrote, Andrew. That's good. I think it would be nice to also include that sketch somehow... Maybe create another little subheading below? -- Danny Toughpigs 13:22, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm working on it right now. I'm thinking "Predecessors and Plannning" would be a good name (and a good model to follow if someone wanted to connect, say, Nutty Bird to Big Bird, as opposed to the early Cookie Monster types where they were all variations on the same puppet.) --Andrew, Aleal 7 February 2006 ::::::::Sweet. I like it. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:19, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, first version is up. I had to keep the sketch pic at 200 pixels to avoid it looking all stretched and computer-ish, even if you can see the empty space. Could we get away with scanning one of the pics from Designs and Doodles under fair use? I'm uncreasingly unsure of just how far we dare go with image grabbing, even with the stated policies (I scanned an image of Michael K. Frith working on Winny from Of Muppets and Men, but haven't used it yet, although considering that the book's long out of print, and the image is being used for informational purposes, I think we're *probably* on safer ground there). -- Andrew, Aleal 22:34, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Nerf ball Also, what's this nerf ball/plastic spoon thing for the 1969 Ernie? Is that true? I've never heard that. Also, most Muppet eyes are made from toys called Wacky Stacks. Sounds like speculation to me. Scooter 20:41, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :It's not pure speculation, but I agree we need a source. I didn't add that bit, but recall reading about it. However, I'm not sure if it was in Sesame Street Unpaved, Cheryl Henson's Muppets Make Puppets (which has a section on the plastic spoon eyes in general), Art of the Muppets, or all of the above. I only have access to Art of the Muppets right now, so anyone with the other books, now is the time for all good men to come to the aide of Ernie. --Andrew, Aleal 22:20, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ::I'm taking out the nerf ball and plastic spoon bit. As far as I know, the Muppets almost always used Wacky Stacks fo their eyes, and Nerf balls weren't invented until the early 70's. Scooter 13:14, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Oldest Ernie's puppet In the test episodes and in the first episodes of the first season of Sesame Street, Ernie looks a little more different: his nose is more opaque and it's placed in a higher place in his face and the pupils are more higher. Old-Ernie-Phone.png|Ernie in the test episodes and the first episodes. 1969 Ernie.jpg|Ernie in the late first season --''SamStation 23:57, 27 August 2013 (UTC)''